


Gift giving

by mee4ever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 23:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11999850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mee4ever/pseuds/mee4ever
Summary: It started out pretty nice. Someone had stuck a post card through the crack of Castiel’s locker with a  beautiful bee on it and on the back it said: “Thought you might like it”. It was a sweet gift, it was personal, it was every inch perfect. Except. Castiel didn’t know who’d given it to him.Or the one where Castiel starts receiving gifts from an unknown admirer.





	Gift giving

**Author's Note:**

> [mer-yan](https://mer-yan.tumblr.com/) prompted: Destiel, Dean developes an unhealthy obsession with sneakily giving castiel presents, without him noticing
> 
> Just uploaded to keep track on my writing. Not beta read.

It started out pretty nice. Someone had stuck a post card through the crack of Castiel’s locker and it was a bit crimped and it might even have been second hand, but it had a big, beautiful bee on it and on the back it said: “Thought you might like it”. It was a sweet gift, it was personal, it was every inch perfect. Except. Castiel didn’t know who’d given it to him. 

Then, somehow it got better. Castiel started receiving small gifts every once in a while, always something very thoughtful and very “Castiel”. They started showing up in his bag, on his desk in class, in his drawer in art. Small things, nothing much. At one point it was just a poem by one of Castiel’s favourite writers. But Castiel still couldn’t figure out who gave them to him, and he was starting to feel like maybe he should know, or at least he should be able to figure it out. Gabriel said he already knew who was giving them, but he’d be dead set on not letting it slip who. And Anna had been just as helpful, letting him know with just a smug smile that there was no question she knew as well. Castiel had never been good at bribing so his siblings were just going to keep the secret until Castiel found out on his own. Castiel hoped that the mystery person would reveal themselves soon. 

Things got out of hand when he started getting things in the pockets of the clothes he was wearing. Then it started to become increasingly more creepy, and Castiel found himself almost dreading finding something new. He did like all things, but now it had gotten to a point where it wasn’t as fun anymore, where he just felt stalked and like someone was implementing themselves into Castiel’s life without really being in it. What he didn’t know, was that the person in question already was in his life. 

Dean Winchester wasn’t known for either subtlety nor seductive skills, but he did have a streak of romance in him so when he found himself completely gone on his best friend, he thought what better way than to be a bit of secret admirer? Castiel would surely with time realise that it was Dean giving him the gifts and the notes, and would be able to confront the issue in his own time, or if not at all if he so wished. Thing was, Castiel didn’t understand that Dean was the gift giver. It was very clear, because he started to complain. Not about the gifts in themselves but by the fact that he couldn’t seem to figure out who they were from and Dean couldn’t just out himself so he tried to help with figuring it out, which only led to Castiel checking out other people and that was just not really all that fun. 

So he started giving more obvious things. More things. Things where Castiel couldn’t possibly think anyone but Dean would place them. And Castiel only grew weary. Dean wanted to punch himself in the face for not being brave enough to just tell him. He wanted to punch himself so much that one afternoon he did punch himself in the face and then he walked over the Castiel’s house. 

It wasn’t pretty or romantic or even funny when he presented Castiel with a little ceramic angel with a Barbie-doll trench coat. Dean was humming and huffing and agreeing, Castiel was staring and swallowing and asking if Dean had gotten him all the other stuff as well. It was, however, totally worth it to see Castiel’s face break into an elated smile and to throw his arms around Dean’s neck. Yeah. Totally worth it. 


End file.
